The Guardian of the Crystallite
by Grey-Butterfly
Summary: Summery: Tusuki Nayuma was raised in the Village Hidden in the Stars. What happened if after she runs away the Akatsuki find her? Will she except Pains odd offer to join the Akatsuki? Find Out... in THE GUARDIAN OF THE CRYSTALLITE!
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOUGE:**_

* * *

Summery: Tusuki Nayuma was raised in the Village Hidden in the Stars. What happened if after she runs away the Akatsuki find her? Will she except Pains odd offer?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. They belong to their rightful owner**.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Zestu's black side**_

"**Demon or screaming"**

"Jutsu in Japanese" {Jutsu in English}

**Nayuma's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a tree clenching the wound in my side, when I sensed two unfamiliar chakra signatures approaching from behind me. I looked down at my right side and saw that blood was running through my fingers and onto the trees under me. The chakra signatures kept coming closer.

My vision began to get blurry as I faded into unconsciousness. I felt my limbs getting heavy and my body starting to slip out of the tree. Before I could hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped around me and caught me. The guy above me was no older than myself with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He studied me for a while with his crimson red eyes before asking not much above a whisper. "Who are you?"

I giggled a bit but it came out more as short gasp of air cause of the wound in my side. That was a new one everyone know who I was, maybe it was because of the dirt and blood caked all in my blackish purple hair and skin. "I let out another gasping like giggling.

"I'm Tusuki Nayuma, better known as the Guardian of the Crystallite." That was all I could get out before I started to drift off again. The last thing I saw was another man land and that they were both in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I looked at the unconscious girl in my arms than back at my partner. "We camp here." I place her on the ground before I lift her shirt to look at the injury. Her side had a large gash on it wouldn't stop bleeding. Reaching into my pack I pulled out a bandage wrap and gauze. After wrapping her wound I sit her by a tree and went over to the campfire Kisame had started.

"Why are you helping the little girl? She is of no importance." Kisame asked my when I sat.

I looked up at him and said "She is the one Pain sent us to find."

Kisame's eyes grew wide as he looked between the girl and me. **"Her!! But she is just a little girl she cant be the Guardian of the Crystallite!!"**

I sighed and looked at the girl. "Did you feel the power coming off her before she passed out?"

Kisame nodded and said "What do we do now?"

"We take here back to base." And with that we feel silent.

* * *

END~~~ How did you like it?? Review please I want to know if I should write more!!

**LOVE ALL YOU FAN FICTION READERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE!**

_**Grey-Butterfly!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

I don't own anything, if you thought I did thanks but I only own my OCs

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Zestu's black side**_

"**Demon or screaming"**

"Jutsu in Japanese" {Jutsu in English}

I regained consciousness and immediately felt pain shoot from my right side up my spine and to my head giving me a headache. I tried to remember where I was. Looking around I saw the boy with long black hair sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. I assumed he was asleep.

The other one was sitting at the fire with his back to me. Seeing my chance I shot up, ignoring the pain in my side, and took off into the trees at ninja speed. I didn't look back so I didn't see what hit me in the back of the legs making me fall.

"And where do you think your going, Little Girle?" The person who hit me was the one who was sitting at the fire. He was now standing above me looking like a shark circling its prey. (A.N. hehe get it like a Shark… hehe poor Kisame) I made my face expressionless as I answered.

"You and the Uchiha," he looked shocked that I know that the guy that saved me was one of the last Uchiha's, I continued without worrying about that, "know who I am and I cant just kill you after you saved me so I was going to leave to protect myself from harm like I've been doing since I was three." My voice was like a chip of ice by the end of my little speech. I learned the hard way that you can't just give away your emotions no matter how much you trust someone.

"Well, Little Girle, you are going to come with us because the leader wants to talk to you." The blue skinned guy picked me up like I was going to break, but hey with this wound in my side I might. I reluctantly let him take me back.

I was fully healed by morning, an advantage of being the Guardian of the Crystallite. We started walking to… where ever they were taking me. I wonder how long it will take to get there. I really want to just talk to their leader person and leave before they discover anymore of my secrets. My bluish grey eyes clouded over in memory of the event.

I had been three when I became the Guardian of the Crystallite I still feel the pain of what happened. It all started when my mother got very ill…

~~*Flashback*~~

Three year old me was running into my bedroom when my dad wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me up into his arms. Giggling I grabbed a piece of his hair and pulled.

He chuckled then turned serious, "Honey we have to go to the temple now," I stopped giggling and tried to get out of his arms but it was no use we had to go and okaa-san would pass the legacy of the woman of the Tusuki clan women onto me.

We made it to the temple to see all the clan gathered around my mother who was sitting in the middle of a circle of kanji with her back exposed. In between her shoulder blades was the Crystallite. The way our clan chose to keep it safe since it was discovered was to implant it into the female heiress to the Tusuki clans back. This process has to be done within the first 5 years of the heiress's life.

My father sat me in the other circle of kanji in the room and exposed my back. Sitting back to back with my mother I realized that this was going to hurt. The main house started the ritual.

By the time it was done I was just a whimpering ball on the floor with the crystallite in my back. I looked over toward my mother and see her just lying there. Crawling over I tried to shake her awake. Putting my fingers to her neck I let out a scream. Tusuki Nesasita, my mother, had not survived the ritual because she was ill at the time.

~~*End of Flashback*~~

A voice pulled my out of memory, looking to my left I saw that we were at a large cave. A hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kisame, "We are here, Little Girle." The Uchiha and him walked into the cave as I followed. To me it looked like a big wet ugly tunnel but as we got further I sensed the Genjutsu. I put my hands together in the right hand seal and whispered "Kai." I gasped at what I saw when the Genjutsu was lifted.

Cliffy……… hehe sorry couldn't help it…… I hope you liked it REVIEW or I'll let Zestu eat you….

_**GREY-BUTTERFLY**_


End file.
